Malfoy chez les Moldus
by DamonBourne
Summary: Après que son père ait été enfermé à Azkaban, Draco Malfoy doit se rendre dans le monde des Moldus pour faire un devoir d'étude des Moldus et il y rencontre Kate , une jeune Moldue qui lui fera découvrir de nouvelles choses: des choses qu'un Malfoy n'aura
1. Devoir d'étude des Moldus

**Disclaimer: Les persos appartiennent à J.K.Rowling et pas à nous (snif snif), qui a su faire quelques chose d'extraordinaire à partir d'une idée, d'une feuille et d'un crayon. Par contre, les perso que nous allons inventer nous appartiennent.**

**Pour cette fic, nous utiliserons (car nous sommes deux gars) les nom anglais (Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape ...) Mais nous mettrons un lexique anglais français au début pour aider ceux qui ne savent pas les noms anglais des persos. Ce fic est aussi un défi lancé par une fille qui ne croit pas que des gars soit capable d'écrire une fic avec de la romance. Donc, nous avons laissé de côté notre virilité pour écrire une fic... de filles.**

**Petit résumé:**** Après que son père ait été enfermé à Azkaban, Draco Malfoy doit se rendre dans le monde des Moldus pour faire un devoir d'étude des Moldus et il y rencontre Kate , une jeune Moldue qui lui fera découvrir de nouvelles choses: des choses qu'un Malfoy n'aurait jamais pu imaginer.**

**Chapitre 1 : Devoir d'Étude des Moldus**

Draco Malfoy était assis derrière son bureau, dans la classe d'étude des Moldus et il s'ennuyait ferme. En fait, il n'écoutait même pas ce que le professeur disait.

Monsieur Malfoy, dit le professeur, vous êtes avec nous ?

Pas de réponse de la part du jeune homme.

Monsieur Malfoy, répéta-t-il, vous m'écoutez ?

Bien sûr monsieur, répondit Draco.

Bien, dit le professeur, qu'ai-je dis alors ?

Euh, commença Draco. Vous avez parlé des Moldus.

Bien sûr, nous sommes en étude des Moldus. soupira le professeur. Mais quel est le devoir ?

Euh... dit Draco prit au dépourvu.

Bon, dit le professeur, je disait donc que chaque élève devra aller vivre dans le monde Moldus durant six mois. Bien sûr, je n'aurai aucune preuve que vous l'ayez fait, alors vous allez tenir un compte rendu de vos journées. Et à la fin, vous me faite un parchemin recto verso sur votre expérience en tant que Moldu. Bien entendu, vous n'utiliserai aucune magie. Vous vivrai à la mode Moldus.

A quel endroit allons-nous dormir ? dit un élève à l'arrière de la classe. Et manger aussi ?

J'ai prévu le coup, dit le professeur. Je vous ai placé dans chacun une famille d'accueil différentes, loin l'une de l'autre. Les Moldus qui vous accueillerons croient que vous faites un échange étudiant pour apprendre leur coutumes. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont naïfs !

La cloche sonna et les élèves sortirent. Draco Malfoy n,était pas très content. Vivre dans un monde Moldus. Qui voudrait vivre là? Personne, sauf ces cinglés de Moldus eux-mêmes. En disant cela, il pensa à Hermione Granger.

En fait, dit-il, il faut être aussi cinglé que Granger pour vivre là, sans magie en plus.

**Nous n'avons pas écris très long, mais nous tenions à savoir comment vous trouvez l'idée de cette fic. Laissez-nous des Reviews.**

**DamonBourne**


	2. Départ pour le monde Moldu

**Disclaimer: Les persos appartiennent à J.K.Rowling et pas à nous (snif snif), qui a su faire quelques chose d'extraordinaire à partir d'une idée, d'une feuille et d'un crayon. Par contre, les perso que nous allons inventer nous appartiennent.**

**Pour cette fic, nous utiliserons (car nous sommes deux gars) les nom anglais (Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape ...) Mais nous mettrons un lexique anglais français au début pour aider ceux qui ne savent pas les noms anglais des persos. Ce fic est aussi un défi lancé par une fille qui ne croit pas que des gars soit capable d'écrire une fic avec de la romance. Donc, nous avons laissé de côté notre virilité pour écrire une fic... de filles.**

**Petit résumé: Après que son père ait été enfermé à Azkaban, Draco Malfoy doit se rendre dans le monde des Moldus pour faire un devoir d'étude des Moldus et il y rencontre Kate , une jeune Moldue qui lui fera découvrir de nouvelles choses: des choses qu'un Malfoy n'aurait jamais pu imaginer.**

**Chapitre 2 : Départ Pour Le Monde Moldus**

Draco était revenu dans son dortoir pour préparer sa valise pour son départ dans le monde des Moldus. Il était vraiment de mauvaise humeur. Pourquoi lui, Draco Malfoy, sang pur, devrait aller vivre dans une famille de Moldus pour un stupide devoir. Il allait le dire à son père et il mettrait un terme à ça. Puis il se rappela que son père était à Azkaban.

Bon d'accord, dit-il. J'irai. De toute façon, ça ne peut pas être pire que le Noël qu'il allait vivre cette années lorsqu'il rentrerait au Manoir... (Note des auteurs: Oui, il sera chez les Moldus pour Noël). Et qu'est-ce que je dois apporter? Sans baguette, je suis rien.

Le pauvre Draco était en peine, il connaissait tellement peu les Moldus qu'ils ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire.

En tout cas, pensa-t-il, il me faut des chaussettes noires (il en prit 5 paires), sept paires de sous-vêtements de diverse couleurs (il les avaient choisit soigneusement: argent avec un serpent noir, noire avec un dragon rouge, 2 verts et trois noirs), des pantalon Moldus (il avait vu Potter et Weasley avec ce qui s'appelait un jean. Il en apporta un bleu fonce, un bleu pale et un noir. Ensuite, il prit des pantalons noirs et ordinaires). Pour les chandails, ce fut une autre affaire. Il ne savait pas quoi prendre. Il trouva un t-shirt ample et blanc,une t-shirt moulant noir, un chandail rouge à manche longue et différents autres chandail assez différent. Il mis son pyjama de sois argent et sa robe de chambre verte dans sa valise, il là boucla sa valise et lança un sortilège pour la réduire.

Lorsque c'est affaires furent prête, il alla à la classe d'étude des Moldus, car c'était le point de rendez-vous pour le départ. Lentement, il gravit les escalier. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas sourire à l'idée de partir là-bas. Si sont père le voyait en ce moment, il aurait honte que sont fils aille vivre avec de la vermine et sans magie en plus. Lui qui ne rangeait sa chambre que par magie. Qu'allait-il devenir sans magie. Il n'y avait que ça d'important dans la vie. Rendu là-bas, ils allaient être envoyé dans une famille (éloigné l'une de l'autre) et laissé à eux-mêmes.

Monsieur Malfoy, dit le professeur, ravie de voir que vous vous joignez à nous.

Oui Monsieur, dit Draco. Vous êtes certain que c'est nécessaire d'aller vivre chez les Moldus.

Non, dit le professeur ce ne l'est pas. Mais vous devriez y aller si vous ne voulez pas rater ce cours. Votre devoir dépend de ce séjour.

Draco eut une grimace

Chers élèves, dit le professeur, je vous souhaite de passer un séjour inoubliable. Et n'oubliez pas de faire vos devoirs.

Le plus décourageant pour le jeune homme était que Potter, Weasley et Granger n'y participait pas. Non, Granger était d'une famille de Modus, Potter avait été élevé par des Moldus et Wesley parce qu'il était près des Moldus, en gros, il n'y avait qu ceux qui n'avait jamais rien vu de Moldus qui y allaient. Pas juste pour un sous selon Draco. En traînant des pieds, il rejoignit le portoloin que lui montrait le professeur. Chaque élève en avait un différent, car le lieu de destination n'était pas le même. Drago toucha la vieille chaussette que lui tendait son professeur et il fut aspiré dans un tourbillon qui lui donnait la nausée. Lorsque finalement le voyage termina, Draco se retrouva on ne sait où.

**Il est court, mais nous en envoyons deux. N'oubliez pas, Reviews.**

_**DamonBourne**_

Pour ce chapitre, c'est une fille qui a trouvée les vêtements de Draco, pas nous (nous n'aurions pas survécu à ça). Donc, c'est pour ça que certaines filles vont peut être bavées en lisant (en tout cas, notre référence féminine à bavés sur le clavier tout le long qu'elle nous décrivait le vêtements. Y a qu'une fille pour faire ça).


	3. Arrivée

**Disclaimer: Les persos appartiennent à J.K.Rowling et pas à nous (snif snif), qui a su faire quelques chose d'extraordinaire à partir d'une idée, d'une feuille et d'un crayon. Par contre, les perso que nous allons inventer nous appartiennent.**

**Pour cette fic, nous utiliserons (car nous sommes deux gars) les nom anglais (Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape ...) Mais nous mettrons un lexique anglais français au début pour aider ceux qui ne savent pas les noms anglais des persos. Ce fic est aussi un défi lancé par une fille qui ne croit pas que des gars soit capable d'écrire une fic avec de la romance. Donc, nous avons laissé de côté notre virilité pour écrire une fic... de filles.**

**Petit résumé:**** Après que son père ait été enfermé à Azkaban, Draco Malfoy doit se rendre dans le monde des Moldus pour faire un devoir d'étude des Moldus et il y rencontre Kate , une jeune Moldue qui lui fera découvrir de nouvelles choses: des choses qu'un Malfoy n'aurait jamais pu imaginer.**

**Chapitre 3 : Arrivée**

Draco se promena un peu au alentour. Lorsqu'il fut fatigué, il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un petit bout de papier avec une adresse dessus. L'adresse de a famille qui aurait l'honneur de l'accueillir. Il regarda autour de lui et ne comprit pas le système des rue Moldue. Un vieillard passa près de lui.

Vous, dit froidement Draco

Oui jeune homme, dit doucement et chaudement le vieil homme

Je veux me rendra là, dit Draco en lui montrant le papier

D'accord, dit le vieux. Je vais te conduire. C'est tout près d'ici.

Ok, répondit simplement Draco.

Tu ne parle pas beaucoup, dit l'homme avec une petit sourire.

Draco lui jeta un regard: amène-moi où je veux aller ou tu vas le regretter.

Le vieillard lui fit signe de le suivre. Il marchait très lentement. il s'appuyait péniblement sur sa canne noire.

Draco lui suivait à bonne distance. Pourquoi ? Il avait peur ? Non, un Malfoy n'a jamais peur de quoi que ce soi. Son père le lui avait assez répété: ''La peur est une faiblesse dont les autres peuvent se servir contre nous et nous créer toutes sortes de problèmes. Mieux vaut garder un visage fermer, froid et sans émotions.''

Son père était maintenant à Azkaban et il était seul. Pourtant, il était dans un village où les gens abondaient et il se sentait tout de même terriblement seul.

Draco suivait le vieillard en traînant légèrement les pieds.

Est-ce qu'on arrive ? interrogea Draco

Oui, mon garçon, dit le vieil homme.

Et en montrant une modeste maison bleu très pâle, il dit:

Tiens, c'est ici.

Et il partit.

Draco observa la maison et resta planté là, sur le gravier, en face de la maison. Plusieurs heures passèrent sans qu'il ne bougea. Finalement, il prit son courage à deux mains et avança dans l'allée de gravier. Le sol crissait à chaque pas. Il se rendit à la galerie, grimpa lentement les marches, respira un coup et en tremblant, il toqua à la porte de la maison. La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille brune, pieds nu et habillée d'un top blanc et d'un short en coton bleu poudre. Elle tenait un livre à la main et le fixait d'un regard curieux.

Salut, dit la jeune fille, qu'est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?

Oui, je viens d'un collège en Angleterre et je dois habiter ici ! Dit-il d'une voix froide

D'accord, dit la jeune fille, tu dois être…

Elle prit un bout de papier et lu.

Draco Malfoy, c'est ça? interrogea-t-elle

Euh oui, répondit Draco.

Entre, dit-elle d'une voix joyeuse, mes parents sont pas là, mais ils devraient arriver dans pas longtemps.

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Ensuite, elle fonça vers un vieux sofa bourgogne, s'assit, ouvrit son livre et s'apprêtait à s'y plonger, lorsqu'elle remarqua que Draco là regardait.

Tu veux quelque chose? demanda la brunette

Non, répondit froidement le jeune homme. C'est quoi ça?

Il avait dit cela avec un certain mépris dans la voix.

Qu'est-ce que c'est quoi? demanda la jeune fille

Cette… cabane, dit Malfoy. C'est petit et laid

Cette cabane comme tu dis est ma maison. Répondit sèchement la jeune fille. Tu t'attendais à quoi? Une palace?

Ouais, dit-il. Tu t'appelle comment?

Kate, dit-elle, avant de se replonger dans son livre.

Kate…, dit Malfoy

Oui, dit Kate en levant le nez le son livre

Mes bagages… commença-t-il, je les laisse à quel endroit?

Viens, je vais te montre ta chambre, dit Kate en se levant.

Tu n'apporte pas mes bagages? dit Draco

Non, répondit Kate, tu es capable seul, j'en suis certaine.

Kate marcha dans le couloir, suivit d'une bonne distance par Draco qui la regardait de la tête au pied.

Jolie, pensa-t-il. Et assez sexy. Si elle n'était pas une Moldue, je pourrais me la faire, sans le moindre effort. Mais il y a quand même un point positif au fait qu'elle soit Moldue, elle ne me connait pas et elle connaît pas mon paternel. Elle ne me regarde presque pas. Pourtant, je suis un véritable Apollon, y'a qu'a voir les filles à Poudlard, elle sont toutes folles de moi. Ce sera un beau défi, j'ai jusqu'à la fin de mon séjour pour la faire craquer et l'attirer à moi. Facile.

**Pas modeste pour deux sous le Malfoy. Disons que cette famille Moldue n'est pas du tout le même genre que Draco. Ont va voir ce que ça va donner! N'oubliez pas, nous voulons des Reviews.**

**_DamonBourne_**


End file.
